kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Eggman rox 2
welcome to my talk page have fun Hi! So, what do you need help on? :Also on the subject: Remember to use correct spelling and grammar. We are not a fanon wiki as well, so we cannot create pages on "made-up abilities". Thanks and keep contributing :) -- Err...What Kind of page? If you want to make a fanon page then make a page like User:Dr. Eggman rox 2/Insert Whatever, but if you want to make a real page then make it then tell me so I can see if it should be deleted or not.--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 14:05, January 7, 2011 (UTC) If you want a userbox then click on the link.Kirby Wiki:Userboxes Oh, and ask me and I will show you how to make a signature.--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 15:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok This is your sig from me tell me if you want it to be different:Dr. Eggman rox 2 Talk! Ok now copy it, go to your prefrences at the top of the page, click the custom signature box, over the box there is a box you can type in, paste your sig, and when you are at a talk page when you want to sign press the second button from the right.Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 16:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok here is the new one:Dr. Eggman rox 2 Beware Meta Knight! Spell correctly next time or I will not respond.Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 18:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I mean go edit it and then copy it while you are editing.Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 18:45, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :This should solve your signature problem. Go to your preferences and input this EXACTLY as it appears: . Check the box directly below that as well and it should be fixed. --~~~ Hey do you like the sig I made you?~~~~ Sorry to bother you if you got notified. I closed Deyna Taggerung's nowiki tag. And, since all the ~~~~s were turning into my own signature, I put them in Nowikis, too. Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 10:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, nothing. I thought you might get annoyed at being notified, and then finding nothing on your page, and maybe you'd get annoyed looking at the history, so I let you know that I... Basically, I'm sorry I bothered you. There's nothing else to do or say. (Sorry for bothering you yet again...) Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 12:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : : It's Ok The Kirby of the Stars Tournament Please help me in the Kirby of the Stars Tournament! You can find it on my blog. Just read it and suggest the eight characters I didn't suggest and then wait for everyone else's suggestions to be finished. Sound good? ParaGoomba 03:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) 58SlugDrones! Wiki Status I am most active in the Sonic News Network and the LittleBigPlanet wiki. I am an admin in the Sonic News Network. I have also edited in the Super Mario wiki, Pokemon Wiki, Dead Space Wiki, Kirby Wiki, Ratchet and Clank wiki and alot more. Normally, I just roam around gaming wikis and edit when I need to. Why have you asked?--58SlugDrones! 17:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I have an account but I do not make videos.--58SlugDrones! 15:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Other Wikis Yes,Why?I Have 530 Edits In Halo Nation/Halopedia.FYI.Thunder Bomb ("Light The Thunder,Extinguish The Fire,and Burn The Earth. 03:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Who Wins I Think Meta Knight.Thunder Bomb ("Light The Thunder,Extinguish The Fire,and Burn The Earth. 04:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Other Wikis Hey Man,Sorry,But I Got Somehow Banned From There Forever.Thunder Bomb ("Light The Thunder,Extinguish The Fire,and Burn The Earth. 16:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Stop spamming talkpages with who should win, or you'll be blocked.-- Re: YO! What do you want?-- :Don't leave messages on my talkpage if they serve no purpose whatsoever.-- You with me? The better Kirby Wiki is here!!It's cool do what ever you want!! :Sorry to break it to you, but this is a wiki where you make LEGIT, REALISTIC, PROFESSIONAL edits relating to Kirby. Not some place you prance around doing whatever crap you want to. -- Did you know? That Wikis aren't a place for only making friends? Make them, but actually edit. True fax. MegaTron1XD 00:15, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Probably because your edits all state the obvious or unneeded info. Try to focus on adding relevant information to pages. :That, and you need to sign, regardless of who knows you. MegaTron1XD 03:48, March 4, 2011 (UTC) OK! You can be my friend! Thanks! ♦+.+♦ 03:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! What's up? Im bored. Anyway, I like how you have goals. I want to have some to. ☻»♦§☼§♦«☻ 20:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Return Will you return to the Kirby Fanon Wiki?I made it back to normal. How do you make that info box that talks about you? 21:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC)☻»♦§☼§♦«☻ Juicedrinkz ☼ I need help Can you come the Wikia4battles IRC?I challed an admin there and i'll need backup. Sorry. I'm tyring to figure how to do that too but I don't know how to put a picture in the info box. :(☻»♦§☼§♦«☻ 14:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Waddle Dee Wiki Hi Buddy, just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Waddle Dee Wiki (its on my page as my website.